Tales Of The Time Traveler Miko
by ame to ai
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot crossover Kagome yang dipasangkan dengan banyak karakter dari anime/film/serialTV/buku/games. Ratings and lengths akan bervariasi di setiap chapter. Ditandai sebagai 'Complete' tp chapter akan bertambah. Recently: Sherlok Holmes BBC.
1. Death Note: L

_**"If there's a book that you want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it~" Toni Morrison.**_

Krn kutipan itulah one-shot collections ini dibuat. Sebenernya, kumpulan crossover seperti ini bertebaran di fandom IY luar, tp belum ada yg bhs. Indonesia. So, I made it.

Panjang per-chapter crossover ini bervariasi,. Kagome akan jd center, tp, di setiap bab bisa pairing or no pairing. Gak cuma dr animanga, buku, film, serial tv, games juga termasuk in my list for the next chapters.

Well, I'll stop my ramblings. I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm writing it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Series: IY/DeathNote.

Pairing: KagomexL.

Prompt: Let's Make One.

* * *

"Kau menangis," sebuah pernyataan yang tak membutuhkan jawaban keluar dari mulut pria itu. Suaranya memang datar, tapi ada sedikit ketakjuban yang merembes di sana.

Kagome hanya menoleh sepintas sebelum mendorong pipi kiri L yang wajahnya hanya beberapa jengkal darinya agar kembali menatap tv dan bukan menatapnya yang sedang menangis karena rasa haru.

Wanita berumur 20 tahun itu mengusap kedua pipi dengan ujung lengan sweater biru mudanya yang panjang. Ia bergegas mengambil tissue di atas meja untuk menyeka ujung hidungnya yang ikut basah. Kemudian, kedua tangan _miko_ itu memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk ke atas sebelum kembali bersandar di sudut sofa.

Sang detektif yang duduk berjongkok di tengah sofa berwarna putih itu segera menatap layar TV LED 40 inci dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Musik latar yang sederhana berpadu dengan senandung merdu sang vokalis pria, menghasilkan senandung indah nan megah yang membahana dari speaker-speaker di sudut ruangan. Keduanya menjadi satu harmoni yang menggerakkan perasaan, membuat adegan yang disajikan di dalam film itu terasa lebih manis dan menggetarkan hati setiap orang yang menonton dengan kebahagiaan. L meraih _remote_ yang tergeletak di atas meja, menekan tombol _rewind,_ lalu berhenti tepat di adegan yang membuat gadis di sampingnya menangis.

"Kenapa kau..." Pertanyaan Kagome tak terselesaikan, pria yang ditatapnya memasang wajah serius kala menyaksikan ulang adegan yang diputar.

 _Remote_ telah kembali ke tempat semula, lengan kiri sang detektif bertumpu di atas kedua lututnya dan siku kanannya bertopang di atas tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan pria itu sibuk memutar permen lollipop yang ada di dalam mulutnya. L tak mengindahkan perhatian Kagome padanya, matanya terus menatap tv selagi ia bertahan di posisi favoritnya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kagome pun kembali menatap layar dan dengan segera larut dalam adegan yang membangkitkan naluri alaminya sebagai seorang wanita. Ribuan bangau mengantarkan bayi-bayi menggemaskan yang hanya dibungkus oleh selimut ke rumah-rumah tertentu. Kedatangan hewan berwarna putih itu disambut oleh tiap pasangan dengan penuh sukacita.

Pasangan-pasangan itu segera merengkuh tubuh mungil tak berdosa itu dengan penuh cinta. Senyum murni si bayi yang dihimpit oleh kedua orang tuanya merekah. Potongan-potongan adegan berikutnya beralih dengan cepat. Dalam sepuluh detik kemudian, warna kulit, rambut, ras si bayi dan kedua orang tua yang mendekapnya berganti-ganti. Namun semuanya menyampaikan satu pesan, cinta paling sejati yang ada di dunia. Cinta kedua orang tua untuk sang buah hati.

Lagi-lagi air mata menetes ke pipinya, kali ini Kagome tertawa kecil. Setelah film telah sampai ke bagian _credit_ , gadis itu bertanya. "Apakah kau puas membuatku kembali menangis?"

Detektif itu hanya balik menatapnya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita-"

L memotong perkataan gadis itu cepat-cepat, dengan wajah datarnya ia berucap. "Aku tidak menyangka film animasi tentang bangau pengantar bayi bisa membuatmu menangis."

Disertai senyum jenaka, Kagome berkilah. "Dan aku tidak menduga kau mau menemaniku menonton film itu."

Untuk sesaat, L pun menanyakan hal yang sama pada dirinya. Sejak kapan ia bisa menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk bersantai dan menonton film seperti ini? Oh, iya, tentu saja dia tahu. Sejak gadis yang berprofesi sebagai _miko_ di kuil itu membantunya memecahkan kasus tidak masuk akal yang beberapa waktu lalu mengguncang tak hanya wilayah Kanto atau Jepang, tapi juga dunia.

Kasus aneh itu memang terpecahkan, sang pelaku yang hanya murid sekolah itu tertangkap. Namun, masih ada satu misteri yang mengganggunya yang belum terkuak. Misteri yang berat oleh emosi yang baru-baru ini disadarinya. Misteri itu adalah segala hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Satu, dua, hingga puluhan detik berlalu. Hingga iris kelabu itu mengerjap beberapa kali pun belum juga ada tanggapan dari sang detektif. Sudah terbiasa dengan sifat sahabatnya yang sering tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Kagome melanjutkan. "Lagipula, tidak ada yang salah dengan menangis. Karena film itu berakhir dengan sangat indah." Senyum merangkak secara perlahan di wajah gadis itu dan tak menghilang untuk waktu yang lama ketika ia kembali memaku perhatiannya pada layar TV.

Selagi memutar stik lollipopnya dan menatap gerik-gerik gadis itu, sebuah telaah psikoanalitis mendalam tentang penanda sinematografis yang diterangkan secara tertulis oleh seorang filsuf yang lahir di Prancis bagian Selatan tahun 1931 berkelebatan di sel-sel kelabu sang detektif. Filsuf itu membandingkan film dengan tataran proses primer yang ada dalam teori Freud. Intinya, film adalah salah satu cara untuk memberikan kepuasan imaji. Menonton film mirip dengan bermimpi. Kepuasan penonton tidak datang dari subjek yang ada di film itu sendiri, tetapi bersifat _narsisistik_.

L mencabut lolipop rasa jeruk dari mulutnya, kemudian mengutarakan kesimpulan yang ia dapat secara verbal, "Kau menyukai bayi." _Dan mungkin ingin memiliki satu._

Atas keunikan sahabatnya itu, Kagome tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada orang yang tidak menyukai bayi, ya kan?" Ia balik bertanya. "Mereka sangat lucu, imut, manis, menggemaskan, dan kau tahu apa yang paling aku sukai dari mereka?"

' _Mereka_ , _ja_ _mak, tidak hanya satu._ ' Analisisnya hanya sedikit meleset, pikir L.

Tak menunggu pria itu menjawab, Kagome menambahkan. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat, menyukai harum mereka." Dadanya mengembang ketika gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, pandangannya menerawang, kedua tangan yang terpisah di depan dada terkepal karena gemas. Sudah dapat dipastikan Kagome sedang membayangkan menghirup wangi dari bayi-bayi mungil yang ada di pelukannya.

Di beberapa kesempatan, detektif itu memang pernah mendapati Kagome bercengkrama dengan bayi-bayi lucu, di taman, di kereta. Bukan berarti L berada di tempat-tempat umum seperti itu, hanya saja, ia melihat adegan itu dari mata kamera yang diam-diam ia taruh di suatu tempat tersembunyi di benda-benda milik Kagome. Memasang kamera pengintai pada gadis yang diam-diam diincarnya memang membuat moralnya dipertanyakan. Tapi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah memastikan keamanan Kagome. Setidaknya, itu pembenaran yang ia miliki.

Meskipun begitu, dia bukanlah _voyeuristic dissorder_ , ia tidak mengintip waktu-waktu paling pribadi Kagome. Monitor-monitor yang memperlihatkan visual dari kamera-kamera itu segera dimatikan ketika gadis itu sedang berganti baju atau semacamnya. Dan sudah pasti, tidak seperti pengidap voyeuristik sejati, L masih ingin menyentuh Kagome dengan cara yang selama ini hanya ada di fantasinya. Fantasi yang ia sendiri pun jarang mau akui. Dan suatu saat nanti, ketika khayalannya itu menjadi nyata, ia kan memberikan apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Mahluk mungil yang menggemaskan yang mewarisi darahnya, darah mereka berdua. Sudut-sudut bibir L segera terangkat, membentuk senyum teramat tipis sebelum kembali lenyap.

"Tidakkah kau juga menyukai mereka?" Tanya sang _miko._

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan, L malah mengutarakan usulan yang membuat rahang gadis itu jatuh dengan cara yang tidak elegan. "Ayo kita buat satu."

Raut heran Kagome berubah menjadi tawa geli yang lantangnya mengalahkan lagu penutup film yang sedang memenuhi ruangan. "Membuat bayi?!" Ulang Kagome dengan nada penuh canda. Namun, sebuah kesadaran yang tiba-tiba menghentaknya, membuat Kagome tergagap, "Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu dengan... _kita_?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang kau dengar."

"Kau tahu, aku menyayangimu L." Sang detektif mengangguk, wajahnya tidak terlalu memberi kesan meyakinkan ketika lagi-lagi ia memasukkan dan memutar lollipop di mulutnya. "A-aku menyayangimu lebih dari..." Kagome menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, melepasnya, lalu melanjutkan, "teman."

"Begitu juga aku."

"Benarkah?" Kagome telah lama sadar akan perasaannya pada L, tapi ia tidak menyangka detektif itu pun melihatnya dengan cara yang spesial seperti dirinya. _Hell,_ bila dilihat dari semua keunikan pria itu, ia bahkan menyangka L adalah mahluk aseksual pada awalnya. Jadi, bukan salahnya bila saat ini ia terperanjat.

"Bila itu benar," Kagome berdeham beberapa kali, mengusir keraguan. "Bukankah, seharusnya kau..." L menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Ketika mereka bertukar pandang, benak Kagome penuh perdebatan. Satu suara dan yang lainnya saling mencemooh. _'Mengucapkan kata cinta?'_ Tanya sebuah suara dengan sinis. ' _Melamar dengan cara romantis? Kagome, yang benar saja?'_ Sahut suara lain dengan sarkastis. Lalu, intonasi kedua suara imajinya itu meninggi secara bersamaan, _'Dia itu L!'_ Melamar dengan satu lutut menyentuh lantai dan satu kotak cincin di tangan? Jelas-jelas itu bukan cara L.

Perhatian dan kasih sayang pria itu berikan dengan caranya sendiri. Hanya segelintir kecil yang beruntung mendapatkan itu dan, Kagome merasa beruntung termasuk di dalamnya. Gadis itu mengikik kecil, "Lupakan saja," ucap _miko_ itu secara acuh sebelum mendekat pada L, menarik lolipop dari mulut sang detektif, menyentuh halus pipi pria itu, kemudian mengecup bibirnya sepintas lalu.

Setelah Kagome menarik diri, beberapa menit yang berlalu mereka habiskan dengan saling menatap lekat. Kemudian, sang detektif melisankan enam kata yang membuat mata wanita itu kembali berkaca-kaca. "Kau akan jadi ibu yang baik."

Kagome tertawa kecil, dan dengan wajah yang terbakar, ia bertanya, "Bukankah seharusnya menjadi istri yang baik terlebih dahulu?"

Sebagai jawaban, pria itu memberikan ciuman pertamanya yang manis, kikuk, namun lembut dan penuh perasaaan pada sahabat yang beralih status menjadi kekasihnya. Tubuh keduanya masih saling mendekap, tangan mereka saling terkait di leher dan surai satu sama lain, bibir L hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari bibir Kagome ketika ia menambahkan. "Tentu saja. Secepatnya, Kagome."

* * *

End notes: First installment ini semacam prequel dari one-shot crossover IYxDeathNote yang gw posting dengan bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Indonesia di dua akun yg berbeda beberapa bulan yang lalu.

I made this for my own enjoyment. But, review is an inspirations! So, I'd like to say thanks to anyone who leaves a review.

P.s. menerima saran dan request, as long I know the character.

Next chapter would be: Tadashi Hamada from Big Hero 6

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou.


	2. Big Hero 6: Tadashi Hamada

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Series: IY/ Big Hero 6

Pairing: KagomexTadashi Hamada

Prompt: Lucky Cat.

* * *

Kagome beberapa kali melirik jam dinding yang menempel di dinding bagian kanan ruangan yang hanya dapat mencakup dua puluh pelanggan itu. Wajahnya semakin berbinar ketika denting penanda kedatangan tamu menghantarkan sosok yang selama ini ditunggunya. Hamada Tadashi. Laki-laki tinggi itu memakai kaos putih di balik cardigan abu-abunya yang dipadu dengan celana cokelat gelap yang digulung sebatas mata kaki, dilengkapi dengan sneakers berwarna hijau tua dan tas selempang cokelat dan topi hitam, ia terlihat setampan biasanya.

Dengan suara yang ceria, gadis Higurashi itu menyambut kedatangan tamu yang juga teman barunya itu, "Selamat datang."

Tadashi tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil pada paman pemilik restoran kecil yang berdiri di belakang gadis yang entah bagaimana selalu membuat ribuan sayap kupu-kupu menggelitik bagian dalam perutnya. Dengan santai ia mendekat untuk memesan, baru juga mulutnya terbuka, Kagome yang berada di balik mesin kasir sudah menginterupsinya.

Gadis itu memandang ke luar toko sesaat, hanya ada satu motor merah milik Tadashi, tidak ada mobil berwarna putih yang membawa tamu-tamu favoritnya. "Sendiri lagi?"

"Mereka akan menyusul," jawab Tadashi singkat.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Keduanya masih saling bertukar senyum sumringah.

Hingga pada akhirnya, paman Tsubota berdeham beberapa kali barulah Kagome bertanya lagi. "Ingin memesan sekarang atau nanti?"

"Sekarang saja."

"Seperti biasa?" Tanya Kagome sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah, iya, seperti biasa, kurasa," ucap Tadashi seraya membayar makan malamnya pada sang pemilik kedai.

Tidak hanya Kagome, sang pemilik pun tidak mungkin tidak mengingat apa yang laki-laki itu sukai bila ia dan keempat temannya bertandang dua kali dalam seminggu. Khusus Tadashi, ia selalu memesan ramen dan jenis minuman yang sama. Dengan suara beratnya, Tsubota, sang pemilik kedai berkata. "Baiklah, nanti akan diantarkan."

"Terima kasih." Lagi-lagi Tadashi mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan dan menghempaskan bokong di tempat yang selalu di pilih Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, dan Honey Lemon. Pria itu memandang sekitar sejenak. Kedai itu sudah melewati jam-jam padatnya, selain yang ditempatinya, hanya ada dua meja yang terisi di sudut lain ruangan itu.

Paman Tsubota yang sudah mewarisi kedai itu selama puluhan tahun memandang kedua remaja itu silih-berganti selama beberapa saat. Senyum tak lepas di wajah manis pegawai paruh waktunya yang teladan karena kehadiran seorang mahasiswa San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology. Sedangkan, remaja laki-laki itu memang terlihat memandang ke luar jendela. Akan tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa mata remaja itu sebenarnya memandang pantulan di balik bar kecil tempatnya dan Kagome bekerja. Ia memang sudah tua, penglihatannya tak sebaik dulu, namun, tak mungkin matanya luput mendeteksi gelembung-gelembung berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda di udara yang berasal dari keduanya.

"Kagome," setelah jeda, Tsubota berkata lagi. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Tapi jam kerjaku masih tiga puluh menit lagi."

Pemilik kedai menghela nafas perlahan menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Kagome. Setelah ia sedikit memaksa, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah kalah. Kagome membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, "Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya hari ini, paman."

Ketika gadis bersurai hitam itu menegakkan tubuh dan hendak melangkah pergi, Tsubota memanggilnya lagi dengan lembut, "Kagome." Setelah pria tua itu berhasil membetot perhatian sang _miko_ , ia membuat gerakan menunjuk dengan kepalanya ke arah Tadashi. "Sepertinya dia anak yang baik."

Tiga belas otot-otot di wajah Kagome membentuk senyum lebar yang semakin mencerahkan wajahnya. Kagome mengangguk sebelum beranjak pergi.

~.

Ramen panas dan nikmat yang menjadi favorit Tadashi telah terhidang di atas meja. Asap mengepul dari mangkuk besar itu, separuh isinya terendam dalam kuah kental yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Tapi, ia tengah berkecil hati. Baru saja Wasabi menelepon dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka tidak jadi datang_entah mengapa untuk yang ketiga kalinya ban mobilnya meletus di tempat yang sama. Selain itu, ia juga kehilangan satu kesempatan yang ditunggunya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, pemilik kedai itu sendirilah yang mengantarkan pesanan. Padahal, saat-saat Kagome datang bersama satu mangkuk ramen panaslah yang ia nantikan. Karena, pada saat itu, ia bisa berbincang-bincang dengan Kagome walau hanya beberapa menit. Beberapa menit yang cukup berharga untuknya dan dari waktu yang sangat terbatas itu pula mereka bisa saling mengetahui nama masing-masing.

Benaknya mengumpat tatkala sebuah pemikiran yang sering tersingkirkan kembali merajai kepalanya, mengapa tidak ia minta saja nomor kontak Kagome atau ID-nya di salah satu media sosial agar mereka bisa terus berhubungan? Jawabannya mudah, karena terkadang, kejeniusan otak tak selalu memiliki pengaruh baik pada hubungan romansa. Bahkan, remaja cemerlang, tampan, dan pintar bergaul seperti Tadashi pun kikuk ketika berhadapan dengan gadis yang disukainya.

Atas pikiran-pikiran yang bergerilya di kepala Tadashi, wajahnya berubah masam sesaat sebelum kembali ke wajah netralnya. Sembari menelan kekecewaan, laki-laki itu makan tanpa benar-benar menikmati hidangannya. Baru saja Tadashi selesai membisikan rasa syukur setelah makanannya tandas, Kagome muncul di hadapannya dengan senyum manis.

"Hai."

Tadashi mengangkat kepala, memandang gadis yang berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu sudah berganti pakaian, seragamnya telah tergantikan dengan _oversized_ _sweater_ model sabrina warna abu-abu yang dipadankan dengan _flare skirt_ pertengahan paha berwana hitam dan sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna hitam dengan tali hijau. Sebuah tas ransel warna hitam berukuran sedang menempel di punggungnya.

Karena keterpukauannya, hanya jawaban pendek dan singkat yang tak menunjukkan isi otak briliannya yang meluncur dari mulut si sulung Hamada. "Hai."

Setelah beberapa detik yang canggung, Kagome bertanya, "Bolehkah aku duduk?"

Mengumpulkan semua ketenanangannya yang sempat terberai, laki-laki itu menyahut dengan ramah. "Sejauh yang aku tahu kedai ini bukanlah milikku jadi, tentu saja kau boleh duduk, Kagome." Tadashi menyesap _lemon tea_ miliknya sambil terus menatap Kagome. Tanpa harnet, ternyata gadis itu semakin terlihat manis dengan rambut tergerai.

Kagome tertawa kecil sebelum menarik kursi kayu yang bersebrangan dengan pria itu, "kau tahu bukan itu yang aku maksud."

"Mereka tidak jadi datang."

"Lagi?"

"Lagi." Bibir gadis itu yang mengerucut sesaat tak lepas dari mata Tadashi.

 _Miko_ itu tertawa kecil, "Aku merindukan mereka. Terlebih Fred, ia sangat lucu."

Tadashi mengamini, tapi satu sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, ekspresi wajahnya jauh dari kata serius. "Dari kami berlima Fred memang _the heart and the soul_."

Tak tahan berlama-lama memandang langsung ke jendela jiwa pria itu, Kagome menatap satu-satunya mangkok kosong tanpa sisa yang ada di atas meja. "Hari yang sibuk hingga kau melupakan makan siang?"

Tadashi menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan bertanya, yang ditatap memandang ke mangkok sekali lagi sebelum menatap balik padanya. Laki-laki itu tertawa canggung, "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu."

Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh ketika melontarkan tebakannya. "Oh, aku tahu, _stress eating_ hah?"

Tadashi tergelak mendengarnya, bahunya berguncang, wajahnya berkerut-kerut, senyumnya melebar hingga matanya hampir terpejam. Setelah tawanya mereda, "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu. Hanya saja-"

Kagome menyela, "tidak apa-apa, Tadashi." Kejujuran yang terkandung di dalam suaranya tak dapat ditepis, "Aku senang melihatmu tertawa."

"Dua kata yang kau ucapkan barusan mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Wajah sang bibi kembali terbayang di benak Tadashi. Bersamaan dengan itu, otaknya menerka-nerka celotehan apalagi yang akan ia terima ketika pulang ke rumah nanti. Bibinya akan kembali bertanya mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia jarang makan di rumah. Pertanyaan itu akan diikuti dengan beberapa pertanyaan lain: Apakah masakannya tak lagi menggugah selera? Lucunya, pola itu akan selalu di akhiri dengan ia yang menemani bibinya makan. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia keberatan, sama sekali tidak. Pasalnya, selain ibunya, ia sangat menyayangi bibinya itu.

Dan kini daftar orang-orang tersayang miliknya semakin panjang. Selain adik dan ke empat orang sahabatnya, seorang gadis sederhana yang baru beberapa bulan ia kenal mulai menarik hatinya. Gadis itu mungkin tidak mengenal Hukum Robotika, mekanisme bantalan magnetik, atau presisi ultra yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat sebuah inovasi yang dapat mengubah seluruh dunia. Tapi gadis itu memiliki kehangatan hati yang dapat mengubah dunianya.

Dan gadis itu adalah orang yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, Kagome. Gadis yang selalu terlihat bersemangat dan memancarkan kehangatan pada sekelilingnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat Kagome memasang wajah murung, tidak, kecuali saat ini.

"Seseorang?" gema Kagome lemah.

Tadashi meneliti air muka lawan bicaranya, untuk beberapa detik lamanya kedua sudut bibir gadis itu yang tertarik ke atas semakin turun dan membentuk garis lurus sebelum kembali melengkung ke atas. Apakah yang dilihatnya itu benar? Kagome merasa tak nyaman mendengar ia menyebutkan 'seseorang'? Apakah itu artinya, gadis itu sedikit cemburu? Apa Kagome juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan? Sebuah ketertarikan untuk lebih dekat dan saling mengenal lebih jauh. Bila apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar, maka ia harus melengkapi pernyataannya sebelum Kagome menarik kesimpulan yang salah dan peluang yang dimilikinya menghilang.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada bibiku. _Stress eating,_ semakin sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya, semakin banyak dan sering Bibi Cass makan."

"Oh..." Kagome mengangguk. "Yuka, temanku di sekolah dulu akan sangat lega mendengar itu. Setidaknya ia tidak sendiri," imbuhnya.

Keceriaan yang kembali ke wajah Kagome membuat Tadashi semakin yakin. Kemungkinan besar perkiraannya itu benar, gadis itu juga tertarik padanya. Dengan itu, hatinya seakan membesar, gejolak hangat di dadanya semakin meluas. Tetap menjaga ketenangannya, laki-laki berumur 19 tahun itu menyambung ceritanya. "Itulah yang selalu Bibi Cass katakan dan lakukan ketika aku dan Hiro, adikku, sedikit nakal."

Sebuah tawa kecil terselip dari mulut Kagome. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berdeham. "Maaf," kedua ujung bibir gadis itu berkerut-kerut menahan tawa, "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau _nakal._ " Senyum lebar bergulung perlahan di wajahnya ketika mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan penuh penekanan.

Diam-diam Tadashi sangat menikmati interaksi pertama mereka yang lebih dari lima menit. Matanya hanya berpisah tak lebih dari beberapa detik dari sosok Kagome. Tidak ada gerak-gerik gadis itu yang terlewatkan olehnya; bagaimana senyum gadis itu merekah, kerut-kerut di sekitar mata yang tercipta ketika ia tertawa, dan suaranya yang kian terdengar indah ketika mengucapkan namanya. Ia suka dengan apa yang dilihat dan di dengarnya. Namun, tentu saja, terlalu dini untuk mengatakan rasa yang dimilikinya sebagai cinta.

Dengan nada yang berpura-pura tersinggung, Tadashi berkomentar, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu harus menerima itu sebagai pujian atau ledekan."

Gadis berusia18 tahun itu berkilah, "Anggap saja itu sebuah pujian dariku untukmu, Tadashi."

" _Thanks_ ," sahut pria itu dengan acuh tak acuh _._

Kagome menopang dagunya di atas telapak tangan kanannya, ekspresi yang dipasangnya jenaka. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu masuk dalam kategori nakal bibimu?"

Tadashi mengulum senyum, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Tubuh Kagome semakin condong ke tengah meja, "Aku penasaran."

"Banyak hal," jawab Tadashi sambil mengangkat bahu, raut mukanya tak kalah riang dengan lawan bicaranya. "Tapi kurasa, pada dasarnya, beberapa hal hanya dijadikan Bibi Cass alasan untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih bersama keponakan-keponakan tersayangnya, makan di luar jamnya dan mengkhianati dietnya." Mengakhiri cerita, pria itu tertawa pendek.

Ujung alis Kagome saling bertaut, bibirnya mengerucut, "Itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan."

"Walau itu bukan yang ingin kau dengar, tapi itu tetap sebuah jawaban," Tadashi mengangguk beberapa kali sambil memasang senyum menggoda.

Sambil memberi gestur dengan jari telunjuknya dan senyum yang tak kunjung lenyap, Kagome memohon. "Satu saja."

Mata Tadashi menyipit sejenak, "Oke." Bola matanya bergerak-gerak ke kiri atas, otaknya sedang mengumpulkan memori. Sebuah trik pintar berselimut kejujuran ia tebar demi memancing tanda lebih dari Kagome. "Nakal, karena akhir-akhir ini aku jarang makan malam di rumah?"

' _Beberapa minggu ini Tadashi memang lebih sering mengunjungi kedai.'_ Kagome tak kuasa menahan desir baru yang merambat di hati dan meronai wajahnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dari cokelat yang memancarkan kepintaran dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi milik Tadashi ke gurat-gurat mikroskopis yang ada di permukaan meja.

Umpannya tersangkut, tidak ada keraguan. Tak mungkin gadis itu tidak menangkap makna dibalik kalimatnya barusan bila dilihat dari semburat merah muda yang semakin mempermanis wajah Kagome. Tadashi menebar umpan lainnya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kagome kembali menatap pria itu, "Itu jauh dari arti kenakalan yang kukira," jawabnya jujur.

Intonasi Tadashi berat dengan rasa humor, "Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Bibi Cass kembali tenggelam dalam _stress eating."_

Pancaran yang berasal dari wajah Tadashi kala bercerita tentang bibinya melembut, sebuah senyum tipis namun penuh kasih merekah. Dan senyum itu menular kepada Kagome, komentar berikutnya meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi bibimu."

"Begitu juga Bibi Cass. Dialah yang merawatku dan adikku sepeninggal kedua orang tua kami."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" Kagome berhenti sejenak. Tangannya terjulur ke tengah meja, lalu ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas salah satu tangan Tadashi. "Aku turut berduka, Tadashi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Setelah beberapa lama berselang Kagome kembali menarik tangannya. Puluhan detik tanpa kata dari keduanya runtuh ketika Kagome berucap, "Dari sedikit yang kau ceritakan tentang bibimu, sepertinya ia orang yang menyenangkan."

Pria itu mengangguk, senyum kembali menjalar di wajahnya. "Bibi Cass memang tipe orang yang menyenangkan. Kau akan dengan mudah menyukainya, Kagome. Suatu saat akan kuajak kau menemuinya, maksudku, ke kafe milik Bibi Cass."

"Bibimu mempunyai kafe?" Entah bagaimana, ketika kata kafe menjamah pendengarannya, yang terbayang di kepala Kagome adalah Buyo, kucing gemuk peliharaannya dulu.

" _Yup_ , kafe kecil."

"Bibimu pasti pandai memasak. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ia kesal bila kau terlalu sering makan di luar." Belum sempat mendengar tanggapan Tadashi, getar ponsel di tasnya mencuri perhatian Kagome. Setelah melihat layar sekilas, ia berkata, "Maaf Tadashi, kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Berbincang denganmu sangat menyenangkan. Walau aku ingin kau sering datang, aku juga tidak mau kau membuat Bibimu terlalu sering tenggelam dalam _stress eating_ ," Kagome menertawakan gurauannya sendiri.

Laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya memberikan pandangan bertanya. Oleh karena itu Kagome menjelaskan "Souta sedang menungguku, adikku, ia mengantarkan buku yang harus kupelajari untuk ujian minggu depan."

"Kalau begitu biar aku antar."

"Itu tidak perlu. Terima kasih banyak."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Tadashi menyanggupi dengan santai. Laki-laki itu berdiri, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kagome, pamit pada Paman Tsubota, lalu berjalan ke luar. Langkah mahasiswa itu terhenti persis di depan pintu yang baru saja tertutup, ia melepaskan genggamannya, lalu menoleh pada Kagome yang berdiri sedikit di belakangnya. "Itupun bila kau tidak keberatan naik sepeda motor milikku."

"Jangan konyol, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." Kagome berjalan mendekati satu-satunya kendaraan roda dua berwarna merah yang terparkir, Tadashi tetap berdiri di tempat. Pemilik iris biru kelabu itu membalikkan tubuhnya tuk menghadap laki-laki itu. "Tapi, sebelum kau menyesal telah menghabiskan waktumu yang berharga, kau perlu tahu bahwa tempat tinggalku cukup jauh dari sini."

Tadashi mendekati motornya, "Tidak masalah waktuku terbuang untuk mengantar pulang seorang gadis cantik."

Semburat merah kembali mewarnai pipi Kagome. "Hentikan itu," protesnya setengah hati sambil meninju lemah bahu kekar sang pria yang berdiri di sisinya.

Mahasiswa SFIT itu tertawa kecil, sambil merogoh kunci di kantung celananya ia bertanya, "Dimana alamatnya?"

Kagome menyebutkan nama jalan. Seketika itu juga kedua alis Tadashi terangkat.

Melihat reaksi teman barunya itu Kagome mengerti, nama jalan tempatnya tinggal memang tidak familiar bagi sebagian orang. Seperti pengemudi taksi yang pernah ia tumpangi, mungkin Tadashi pun tidak mengetahui jalan itu. Lingkungan itu memang berada di sudut kota, tapi tempat itu cukup aman dan menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi nilai plus yang besar, uang sewa yang murah. Tidak ada alasan bagi Kagome untuk tidak memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat tinggalnya, sementara ia menuntut ilmu demi karir sebagai para medis yang dicita-citakannya.

Kagome menambahkan, "Kau tahu, jalan Leavenworth?" Belum ada tanggapan berarti, rahang pria itu malah sedikit jatuh ke bawah.

Gadis itu tak habis akal, bila nama jalan agak susah diingat, manusia cenderung mengingat 'apa yang ada di tempat itu'. Masalahnya adalah tempat apa yang cukup dikenal yang menjadi patokan? Tiba-tiba, pikiran yang tadi berkelabatan kembali datang. _'Kafe. Buyo. A-ha!'_ Lampu imaji di samping kepalanya menyala dengan terang benderang seiring dengan ide yang timbul. Kini, ia baru ingat mengapa kucing pemalasnya itu terlintas di benaknya ketika mendengar kata kafe, ada satu kafe yang cukup terkenal di dekat apartemen kecilnya yang ingin sekali ia kunjungi. Lucky Cat Cafe. Sebuah kafe yang _cozy_ yang sempat diliput oleh stasiun TV lokal.

"Apakah kau tahu Lucky Cat Cafe?" Kagome melanjutkan, "Tempat itu terkenal dengan aneka pastrie-nya yang lembut dan lezat. Tempat tinggalku hanya berjarak dua bangunan dari kafe itu."

"Sulit dipercaya."

"Apa yang-" Raut wajahnya dipenuhi keheranan.

"Kau bercanda, ya kan?"

"Aku sangat serius. Apa ada yang salah, Tadashi?" Tanya Kagome lagi.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya merasa bahwa setelah ini, kita harus lebih mengenal satu sama lain."

"Iya, tentu saja, akan sangat menyenangkan bisa semakin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi karena kau pria yang baik dan menyenangkan." Ucap Kagome sepenuh hati.

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi.

"Tadashi, sejujurnya kau membuatku sedikit takut sekarang."

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa..." Suara Tadashi terdengar kalem dan tenang tetapi laki-laki itu sedang berteriak girang dan melakukan tarian kemenangan secara mental. Rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat itu seperti memenangkan undian, kuis, dan segala macam bentuk keberuntungan di dunia. Bagaimana tidak, peluang untuk mereka lebih dekat semakin besar, sebab... "Lucky Cat Cafe adalah kafe milik bibiku, Kagome."

Wajah Kagome kini persis seperti Tadashi beberapa detik yang lalu. Sepertinya, keputusannya untuk menimba ilmu di San Fransokyo jauh dari kata buruk.

"Hei, Kagome! Apa kau mau terus berdiri di sana dan membiarkan adikmu menunggu terlalu lama?" Tanya Tadashi yang sudah duduk di atas skuter merahnya dengan mesin menyala. Sambil naik ke skuter itu Kagome meminta maaf.

Tadashi yang selesai memakaikan Kagome helm bertanya, "Sudah siap?"

Dengan canggung Kagome berpegangan pada pria itu, " _Yup_ , aku siap," jawabnya.

Tak lama, kendaraan beroda dua itu sudah melaju kencang di jalan raya. Dengan lengan Kagome yang melingkar erat di pinggangnya, senyum di wajah Tadashi hanya berkurang tanpa pernah menghilang sepenuhnya di sepanjang perjalanan. Lucky Cat Cafe. Kali ini kucing keberuntungan benar-benar membawa keberuntungan yang nyata untuknya. Firasat baik berbisik di benak Tadashi, tidak akan ada hambatan yang terlalu berat untuk menaikan status hubungan mereka ke depannya.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk Hannah, Guest, INOcent Cassiopeia, Guest, Vryheid. Best regards for you guys.

End notes: Kayaknya versi un-edited fic ini jg akan di pindah ke AO3, sehubungan dgn mature content yang kemungkinan besar ada di beberapa chapter kedepannya.

Male chara di next chapter berdasarkan request salah satu reviewer. So, stay tuned.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^^


	3. Bleach: Kurosaki Ichigo

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Anime: IYxBleach.

Pairing: KagomexIchigo.

Prompt: The Terror.

* * *

Pada hari itu Kurosaki Ichigo memisahkan diri sejenak dari semua sahabat terdekatnya di Karakura, mempercayakan keselamatan keluarganya pada sahabatnya yang berasal dari _Soul Society_ , dan ia rela menumpuk tugas sekolahnya yang menggunung. Semua itu ..., demi ini?

Dengan bersungut-sungut, pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menatap gedung yang ada di hadapannya. Kastil itu didominasi oleh warna-warna suram seperti krem, cokelat, dan hitam. Bangunan bergaya kuno itu ditopang oleh pilar-pilar tinggi menjulang. Di lantai atas menara utama, terlihat beberapa jendela yang pecah dengan rangka-rangka besi yang mencuat keluar. Dengan berlatar belakang senja, sudah dapat dipastikan, aura mistis bangunan itu kian menguar.

"Kau masih sanggup?" Tanya Kagome pada laki-laki berkepala jingga yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ayo!" Jawab Ichigo dengan nada yang hampir terdengar meradang. Ia telah bertekad untuk menuntaskan semua tugasnya di hari itu, jadi ia tak memiliki alasan untuk berhenti begitu saja. Dengan tawa yang masih terurai, Kagome setengah berlari mengikuti pria itu masuk ke dalam bangunan yang kata orang awam sangat mencekam.

Saat melangkah masuk, secara otomatis pintu utama tertutup. Yang pertama kali menyambut mereka di lobi gedung itu adalah udara dingin yang tidak wajar dan sebuah vas besar putih pucat yang keseluruhan tanamannya telah kering. Seperti tampak luar, bagian dalam bangunan itu pun teramat muram. Beberapa bagian tembok batu terukir dengan gambar-gambar misterius, dan di bagian lain dibiarkan polos. Dengan langit-langit tinggi berbentuk kubah, cahaya temaram berwarna kuning keemasan yang berasal dari satu lampu gantung besar dan beberapa lentera kecil yang tergantung di dinding terasa kurang memadai.

Selain bunyi langkah kaki, ruangan itu hening. Namun, bila Kagome dan Ichigo sedang berada di dalam film sekarang, sudah pasti alunan lagu yang melatarbelakangi adegan mereka saat itu adalah jenis musik kolosal mencekam yang membuat bulu halus di tengkuk berdiri, persis seperti yang ada di film Bram Stoker's Dracula.

Sambil terus berjalan dan menyusuri petunjuk yang ada, Kagome memberikan pria itu pertanyaan, "Apa kau gugup?" Laki-laki itu mendecakkan lidah, setelah menatap ekspresi gadis yang ada di sampingnya, Ichigo kembali menelan komentarnya bulat-bulat dan hanya memberikan tatapan jengkel. Sebagai balasan, _miko_ itu memberikan Ichigo sebuah senyuman penuh gigi. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau merasa takut," ledeknya lagi.

Beranda bangunan yang mereka masuki penuh dengan berbagai patung, beberapa terbuat dari batu hitam, putih, dan sebagian lagi terbuat dari perunggu. Tak peduli material apa patung-patung itu berasal, semuanya berhasil memberi kengerian bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Patung terbesar yang ada di ruangan itu adalah patung dewa mesir kuno dengan tubuh manusia tapi berkepala anjing yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan berada di atas paha. Di depan patung Anubis, terdapat patung salah satu Dewa Yunani, sayangnya patung yang sejatinya menggambarkan kemakmuran dan keberuntungan itu kini berdiri dengan kepala terpenggal.

Kini, tibalah keduanya di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan dua bangunan. Satu langkah lagi mereka akan memasuki menara utama, menara tertinggi, menara yang dikatakan banyak orang penuh dengan teror!

Hanya beberapa langkah memasuki menara utama, sebuah lift kuno telah menanti mereka. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, lampu di bagian atas pintu_dengan jarum yang menunjuk angka tempat lift berhenti saat itu_mati, sebelum hidup lagi beberapa detik kemudian.

"Tidak ada jalan kembali setelah ini," ucap Kagome dengan nada melantun.

Sebagai respons, Ichigo memilih untuk berjalan dan mengambil tempat yang ditentukan lebih dulu.

Mereka hampir sampai pada tujuan akhir pada hari itu.

Kagome dan Ichigo duduk bersandingan.

Sepasang muda-mudi itu bersitatap sejenak, diakhiri oleh senyum tipis sang _miko,_ keduanya kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan.

Sabuk pengaman telah terpasang.

Dan wahana siap dimulai.

Selama dua menit wahana berlangsung, tidak ada mulut yang tertutup. Tak peduli pria maupun wanita, _adrenaline_ yang meningkat secara mendadak karena perasaan hendak jatuh berkali-kali dari ketinggian puluhan meter di udara membuat dua puluh dua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu meneriakkan ketakutan mereka. Jeritan diakhiri dengan tawa terbahak-bahak beberapa pengunjung. Begitu juga dengan Kagome, derai tawanya tak jua mereda bahkan setelah pemberitahuan bahwa permainan berakhir dan petugas membukakan sabuk pengaman yang melintang di badannya.

Sambil menyusuri lorong yang membawa mereka menuju pintu keluar, Kagome bertanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ichigo menatap sosok yang pada awalnya ia anggap sebagai gadis yang menyusahkan. Menyusahkan karena dengan kekuatan spiritual yang dimilikinya, ingatan Kagome yang dapat melihatnya sebagai _shinigami_ tak dapat dihapus. Akan tetapi, seperti yang terjadi di sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya sejauh ini, banyak orang yang ia temui beralih peran menjadi kawan. Begitu pun dengan Kagome, mereka menjadi kawan akrab. Dengan berlalunya waktu, hubungan mereka kian dekat. Dan kini, mereka sudah lebih dari sahabat.

Meski ikatan mereka saat itu belum cukup untuk dikatakan sebuah hubungan romansa. Tapi kedekatan di antara mereka cukup untuk membuat Ichigo menyediakan satu hari libur khusus, mengantri kereta di Karakura pagi-pagi buta demi tiba di Tokyo tepat waktu, dan gadis itu membuatnya rela berlarian ke berbagai tempat di dalam taman rekreasi mahal sejak jam delapan pagi demi mendapatkan tiket _fast-pass._ Karena dengan memiliki tiket _fast-pass,_ mereka bisa memotong waktu antrian satu hingga dua jam dan dapat menaiki semua wahana yang ada.

Dan, tempat berjuluk 'Tower of Terror' tadi adalah wahana terakhir yang ada di dalam daftar mereka hari itu.

Menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sang kawan, pemilik Zanpakutou itu menjawab pendek. "Tadi itu lumayan seru." Meski terkesan acuh tak acuh, kedua sudut bibir laki-laki itu masih melengkung ke atas.

Setelah merapikan _t-shirt_ hitam polos dan celana pendek pertengahan paha warna biru tua yang ia kenakan, Kagome menyisir rambut kelamnya dengan jari. Dengan wajah sedikit menengadah, senyum lebar, dan mata yang bersinar dengan keriangan, ia berkata, "aku senang kau menikmatinya, dan yang terakhir adalah yang paling dinanti. Ayo!" Ajak gadis itu.

Bagi pemuda penyuka cokelat yang telah melewati banyak hal di hidupnya itu, tujuan terakhir mereka tidaklah terlalu merepotkan. Duduk di tepi danau beralaskan sebuah tikar dua jam sebelum atraksi dimulai demi mendapatkan tempat terbaik untuk menonton pertunjukan, jauh lebih baik daripada berlarian dan mengantri selama puluhan menit dari satu wahana ke wahana lainnya.

Dengan kedua lutut yang tertekuk, keduanya merebahkan diri di atas tikar. Pembicaraan tentang danau, kapal-kapal untuk atraksi yang tersandar, terhenti kala mereka menatap gerombolan awan yang tertiup angin. Langit sore di Bulan Juni pada hari itu sangatlah teduh, angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup berhasil mengusir sedikit kepenatan keduanya. Dan, tanpa Ichigo sadari, percakapan puluhan orang di sekitarnya kian lama kian samar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

.

Pemuda itu terbangun tepat ketika Kagome baru saja kembali setelah membeli sesuatu. Laki-laki itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lampu-lampu sorot yang benderang di sekeliling danau telah menyala. Mengusir disorientasi waktu, ia menatap kaki langit yang masih berwarna kemerahan, tanda bahwa matahari belum terlalu lama tenggelam.

Sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di atas tikar, Kagome menyodorkan minuman dingin yang diberi nama _Molten Chocolate Latte_ berukuran besar kepada sahabatnya itu dan bertutur, "Kau bangun di saat yang tepat, pertunjukkan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi." Ichigo menerima minuman itu lalu mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Aku harap kau juga suka cokelat dalam bentuk minuman." Kagome tersenyum kepada pemuda itu hingga matanya hampir terpejam sebelum kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan mulai menyesap minuman miliknya. Satu kali cicip, mata gadis itu melebar, dengan mulut setengah penuh, ia membuat suara seperti lenguh tertahan yang menyatakan kelezatan sambil mengangguk-ngangguk kecil beberapa kali. Setelah _jelly_ yang ada di mulutnya tertelan, ia berucap, "ini sangat enak!"

Dengan wajah sumringah, gadis itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "kurasa inilah yang disebut dengan cinta pada cicipan pertama."

Laki-laki bersurai jingga yang sibuk meneguk minuman cokelatnya menoleh, ia meneliti isi _cup_ plastik bening yang ada di tangan gadis itu. Di bagian dasar minuman berwarna krem pucat itu, terdapat _jelly_ cokelat-kehitaman. Di bagian paling atas terhias dengan _soft ice cream_ putih dan karamel cair. Seperti kebanyakan makanan dan minuman yang ada di negaranya, minuman itu sangat indah dipandang. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Dengan sendok plastik yang tersedia, Kagome terus mengaduk-aduk bagian bawah minumannya tanpa merusak es krim vanila di bagian atas. Selang beberapa lama, barulah gadis itu menjawab, "Mereka menyebutnya _coffe jelly_?" Saat itu intonasi suaranya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

 _'Coffe jelly._ _Kopi, dan jelly?'_ Benak Ichigo. Entah mengapa, saat kedua kata itu digabungkan, makanan yang masuk ke perutnya beberapa jam lalu seakan-akan naik ke batas kerongkongannya. Sama seperti mendengar kue tart yang dimakan bersamaan dengan saos sambal, serupa dengan es krim cokelat yang dihidangkan dengan taburan remahan keripik kentang rasa _barbeque_. Kata 'aneh' pun tidak dapat secara persis menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan.

Sambil menikmati minumannya, Kagome membaca ulang jadwal acara di brosur. Setelah selesai memastikan jam pertunjukkan yang ia nanti, Kagome membolak-balik brosur, mengulas dalam hati wahana yang telah mereka naiki. Untuk wahana terakhir, Kagome membaca penjelasan yang tertera di selembar kertas itu dengan cukup lantang.

Seperti menarasikan film bergenre tragedi, ia memulai dengan nada serius, "New York tahun 1912. Semenjak peristiwa hilangnya pemilik hotel secara misterius pada tahun 1899, hotel itu mulai disebut sebagai "Tower of Terror". Lembaga Pelestarian Kota New York membuka tur untuk umum. Peserta diajak naik ke lantai teratas dengan menggunakan lift. Namun, tanpa diketahui para peserta, pengalaman menyeramkan sedang menanti mereka!" Mengingat pengalamannya di kastil buatan itu, Kagome terkekeh di akhir kalimat.

Gadis itu menoleh kepada kawannya dan hendak mengangkat wahana itu sebagai topik pembicaraan, namun, raut wajah Ichigo saat itu membuatnya sedikit terpana. Ia tidak pernah melihat ekspresi pemuda itu seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, bukan di alis, kerut-kerut Ichigo kini berpusat di hidung. Mata Ichigo sedikit memicing, hidungnya mengernyit. Kagome menunduk, melihat ke arah mana mata sahabatnya itu terfokus, tangannya. Gadis itu kembali mengangkat kepala, sepersekian detik kemudian, barulah ia menyadari bahwa apa yang membuat wajah Ichigo seperti itu bukanlah tangannya, melainkan 'apa yang ada di tangannya.'

Seringai nakal tergurat di wajah sang _miko_. Ia mengangkat minumannya, lalu menyeruputnya sesaat. Dengan sendok plastik putih yang ada, ia mengambil beberapa jeli dari dasar gelas dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kernyit jijik Ichigo kian dalam. Dugaan Kagome benar. Menahan senyum yang mengancam, dengan sengaja ia melisankan pujian pada siapapun yang pertama kali menciptakan variasi minuman itu. "Kau harus mencobanya," usulnya.

Susah payah Ichigo menarik matanya dari minuman itu, dan memandang lawan bicaranya. "Wahana yang kita naiki tadi tidak ada apa-apanya, satu-satunya teror yang ada di tempat ini adalah minuman itu."

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, Kagome beringsut agar dapat berhadap-hadapan dengan laki-laki itu. "Satu sendok kecil?" Tawarnya dengan manis.

Remaja laki-laki itu memasang wajah jengah, kekeraskepalaan _miko_ yang seumuran dengannya itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya. "Lebih baik aku terjebak di suatu tempat dengan ribuan _hollow_ daripada harus mencicipi _itu_."

Suasana disekitar mereka kian riuh-ramai, kapal-kapal yang menjadi bagian dari pertunjukkan mulai bergerak ke tengah danau.

Kagome tak mau menyerah begitu saja, ia mencungkil sedikit _soft ice cream,_ meletakkan gelas minumannya di tikar sebelum kembali menyodorkan sendok plastik itu pada sahabatnya. "Bagaimana bila ditambah sedikit es krim vanila? Kau akan menyesal bila tidak mencicipi minuman ini di sini." Orang yang tak mengenal keduanya pasti akan salah sangka, adegan yang mereka pertontokan saat ini persis seperti pasangan muda kasmaran yang tak peduli tempat dan waktu dalam mempertunjukkan kemesraan.

Disaat yang sama, segerombolan turis asing yang terburu-buru menuju tempat yang telah mereka tandai melewati keduanya. Tanpa sengaja, salah seorang ibu bertubuh tambun menyenggol punggung Kagome. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, gadis itu terdorong ke depan. Dengan refleks cepat, Ichigo menangkap pinggang Kagome. Sialnya, tubuh bagian atas _miko_ itu sudah terlanjur terjulur. Sendok plastik yang digenggamnya sedikit membentur wajah Ichigo. Sebagian _jelly_ masih berada di sendok, tapi sebagian besar es krim telah berpindah ke ujung hidung laki-laki itu.

Untuk sejenak, kedua mata Kagome sedikit melebar sebelum ia menggigit bibir bawah. " _Gome_ ," ucapnya setengah hati. Tak bergeser dari tempatnya berada, Kagome berkata, "Kau terlihat lucu," dengan komentar itu, derai tawanya tak lagi dapat terbendung. Begitu juga dengan desakan yang selama ini keduanya tahan.

Cengkraman tangan maskulin yang bersemayam di pinggang ramping itu kian erat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu sorot di sekitar danau padam.

Semua mata tertuju ke tengah danau. Antusias para pengunjung semakin kuat.

Tak lama, tawa halus seorang _miko_ teredam.

Ungkapan rasa keduanya pun terungkap dalam sebuah isyarat.

Sekeliling danau gelap gulita untuk beberapa detik lamanya sebelum gelegar kembang api menerangi langit malam. Pertunjukan pun di mulai dengan musik yang mengingatkan akan kemegahan alam liar, disusul dengan lampu sorot warna-warni di tengah danau. Enam kapal yang membawa orang berkostum karakter-karakter animasi terkenal di dunia menari dengan lincah tapi natural.

Beberapa puluh detik berselang, warna lampu berubah menjadi biru pucat, dan tempo nada yang ada melambat sebelum digantikan dengan denting kotak musik. Tarian pasangan pangeran dan putri dari berbagai dongeng yang ditampilkan pada layar di tengah danau silih berganti, tapi makna yang tersirat dari semuanya sama: Tak peduli tempat dan waktu, cinta akan selalu mempersembahkan keajaiban.

Selama pertunjukkan berlangsung, semua penerangan di sekeliling danau dimatikan. Cahaya yang ada di tempat duduk pengunjung hanya berasal dari layar _gadget_ mereka yang hendak mengabadikan pertunjukkan itu. Dalam gelap, jari-jemari Ichigo dan Kagome bertautan, keduanya saling bersandar pada satu sama lain kala menyaksikan pertunjukkan menakjubkan bertabur iluminasi cahaya di atas air yang diiringi dengan musik orkestra yang megah.

Sambil terus bersandar di sisi kanan laki-laki itu, Kagome sedikit mendongakkan kepala 'tuk memandang siluet sempurna sosok yang telah lama ia kagumi. Tangannya terjulur untuk menghapus jika ada sisa es krim yang menempel di ujung hidung sahabat-yang-kini-menjadi-kekasihnya itu, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan apapun. Tawa Ichigo pendek dan sedikit tertahan saat ia menyeka krim yang tersisa di pipi kanan Kagome, tak jauh dari bibir atas gadis itulah es krim vanila yang semula berada di hidungnya telah berpindah tempat.

* * *

End Notes: Maaf lama bgt ga update. Tapi terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca dan mau nyempetin untuk review. Pada awalnya ga nyangka ada juga yg suka crossovers IY. Btw, chapter ini dibuat utk guest yang review di 'Be My F Forever' juga buat guest yg review di chap1, moga Ichigo-nya ga terlalu OOC, gome. Next Chapter Kakashi, lalu Cloud dan Noctis menyusul^^

Utk semua yg udah rnr, minna Saiko Arigatou.


	4. Boku no Hero Academia: Shouta Aizawa

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Boku no Hero Academia.

Anime: IYxBoku no Hero Academia.

Pairing: KagomexAizawa.

Prompt: You can count on me.

* * *

Meski tidak diperbolehkan, Kagome tetap berlari di lorong. Kekalutan tak berhenti menaungi dirinya setelah ia mendengar insiden yang terjadi di USJ, dan ia takkan tenang sebelum melihat sendiri keadaan pria itu. Pada akhirnya, ia sampai di depan ruang yang ia tuju. Untuk sejenak, ia menenangkan diri, dan mengatur napas sebelum melewati ambang pintu.

Dengan ijin yang ia peroleh, Kagome memasuki ruang perawatan khusus itu. Bukannya mereda, kerisauannya kian menjadi-jadi kala menatap sosok yang ia cari sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan perban yang terbalut hampir di seluruh kepala dan kedua lengan. Berbagai macam mesin berada di sisi kanan ranjang. Secara perlahan, Kagome mendekati pasien yang terbaring. Semakin mendekat, matanya semakin tersengat.

.

Di antara kesadaran yang menipis, Aizawa dapat merasakan kehangatan di kepalanya. Ada dua tangan yang menangkup lembut tengkorak kepalanya yang retak. Selain rasa hangat, ada sesuatu yang lain yang memberikannya kenyamanan: Aroma khas dari seorang perempuan yang telah lama dikenalnya, dan yang baru-baru ini diselamatkannya.

Matanya masih terpejam ketika laki-laki berambut panjang itu memanggil sebuah nama, "Kagome."

Sambil menatap kedua mata yang tertutup itu, Kagome bertanya "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Pria itu menjawab pendek, "buruk."

Demi meringankan rasa sakit yang pria itu rasakan, sang _miko_ mencoba untuk terus berkonsentrasi kepada energi yang ia miliki agar terus mengalir ke tangannya. Seperti menjaga agar terus menghembuskan napas, seperti itulah ia melepaskan kekuatan penyembuhannya. Tidak mudah, tapi juga tidak tergolong sukar. Setelah beberapa belas menit lamanya seperti itu, pada akhirnya tengkorak yang retak sudah kembali seperti semula.

' _Mereka berkata bahwa kedua lengannya patah, tengkoraknya retak, dan tulang di sekitar matanya hancur. Ugh, patah tulang adalah cedera yang paling menyulitkan. Seharusnya aku lebih keras lagi melatih reiki-ku._ ' Bisik hati Kagome.

Setetes peluh mulai meluncur di kening Kagome. Sesaat, ia menimbang-nimbang bagian mana yang lebih dulu ia sembuhkan. Mengingat mata Aizawa sangatlah berharga, Kagome mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Dengan sangat hati-hati, kedua tangan gadis itu menangkup kedua mata Aizawa. Sedetik kemudian tangannya kembali berpendar merah muda pucat. Seiring banyaknya _reiki_ yang dikeluarkan, pendar itu kian benderang.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, dengan napas yang hampir tersengal, Kagome berujar, "Bisakah kau membuka matamu sekarang?"

Wali murid kelas 1-A Sekolah UA itu pun patuh, pria itu membuka matanya. Selepas pertarungannya dengan para penjahat yang menyusup masuk ke USJ melalui _wormhole_ , pandangannya bagaikan tertutup kabut. Meski area di sekitar matanya masih terasa sakit, namun kini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seperti sebelumnya.

Memandang secara langsung sorot mata yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu, ada kelegaan yang mengalir deras ke dalam dada Kagome. Seraya memasang senyum kecil, sang _miko_ bertanya, "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"Buruk," sahut Aizawa sedatar biasanya.

Wajah Kagome kembali mengeras oleh tekad, meski tahu persediaan tenaganya tak lagi cukup, ia tetap membungkuk, menempelkan telapak tangannya di kedua pelipis pria itu dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk memusatkan _reiki_ di tempat yang ia kehendaki.

"Kagome," panggil pria itu lagi.

"Tenanglah, meski tidak dapat langsung menyembuhkan, setidaknya aku dapat meredakan rasa sakit yang mendera."

"Jangan gegabah," nada yang dikeluarkan sang pahlawan seakan tak terbantah.

Dengan itu Kagome membuka kedua matanya, manik biru kelabunya terheran-heran kala memandang safir hitam milik pria berumur tiga puluh tahun itu. "Kau dapat mengandalkanku."

Aizawa telah lama paham, berbeda dengan Recovery Girl yang menggunakan stamina sang pasien untuk menyembuhkan luka pasien itu sendiri, Kagome malah menggunakan energi di dalam tubuhnya untuk menyembuhkan orang lain. Gadis itu layaknya lilin yang menerangi sekitar tapi membakar dirinya sendiri. Meski selama ini efek buruk yang terlihat hanya sebatas kelelahan, bisa saja sesuatu yang fatal dapat terjadi bila gadis itu terus memaksakan diri.

"Aku merasa buruk karena telah membuatmu khawatir. Dan sekarang kau membuatku semakin merasa buruk. Kau terlalu memaksakan diri."

Senyum ketulusan menari di wajah manis gadis itu. Intonasinya menenangkan, "Kau pun telah melakukan hal yang sama beberapa jam yang lalu. Kau berdiri di baris terdepan untuk menghadapi para penjahat demi melindungi murid-muridmu. Lalu, mengapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama untuk pahlawan yang aku sayangi?" Kalimat yang terakhir sama sekali tidak Kagome rencanakan, pernyataan itu tersembur begitu saja tanpa dipikirkan olehnya terlebih dulu.

Sejenak hening.

Dengan sedikit canggung, Kagome menambahkan, "Matamu sangat berharga, Aizawa- _kun_."

Sang pahlawan yang dijuluki sebagai _Eraserhead_ itu lantas membalas, "Tidak terlalu berharga bila tidak dapat melihat senyummu." Tak ayal lagi, kedua sudut bibir gadis itu tersungging ke atas membentuk senyum paling bahagia yang pernah pria itu lihat.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku. Dan bila aku telah melampaui batasku, maka, biarkan aku beristirahat di sisimu." Setelah kalimat itu terselesaikan, Kagome kembali memejamkan mata. Lima belas menit kemudian, safir indahnya kembali menatap wajah pria itu. Dengan sentuhan selembut kapas, Kagome mengecup kedua mata pria itu.

Seraya duduk di kursi yang berada di samping kiri ranjang, gadis itu memerintah dengan nada lembut, "Istirahatlah!" Kemudian, Kagome yang kelelahan melipat lengan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi kasur. Beberapa waktu kemudian, dengkur halus pertanda gadis itu terenggut oleh alam mimpi telah terdengar.

Dalam ketidakberdayaan, Aizawa menghela napas berat. Ia memang merasa lalai dan patut dipersalahkan atas penyerangan yang terjadi. Skenario-skenario pencegahan agar kejadian yang sama tak terulang lagi pun beberapa kali terlintas di kepalanya. Namun, yang terpenting sekarang adalah sang simbol perdamaian, rekan kerjanya, dan semua murid selamat.

Akan tetapi, yang membuatnya merasa sangat buruk saat itu adalah tubuhnya yang babak belur tidak dapat membuat gadis itu bersandar di dadanya, dan lengannya yang patah membuat ia tidak dapat membelai kepala Kagome, gadis yang entah sejak kapan berhasil merebut afeksinya.


	5. Sherlock Holmes BBC: Sherlock

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really.

Series: IYxSherlock Holmes BBC.

Pairing: KagomexSherlock.

Prompt: The syndrome and Babies.

Warns: Less fluffy scene, more attempts at humour.

* * *

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, manik biru keabu-abuan itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Kagome yang terkejut bertanya, "Kau yakin?" Yang pria itu berikan hanyalah sedikit pergerakan di pangkal kedua alisnya. Tidak ada hal kecil yang terlewat oleh penglihatan Sherlock, tidak pula keantusiasan yang membuat gadis itu mencondongkan tubuh. Sang _miko_ yang kini duduk di tepi kursinya bertanya lagi, "Kau tidak bercanda?"

Bola mata Detektif Konsultan itu bergerak ke sudut kiri atas sebelum kembali menatap lurus Kagome. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda?"

Bibir merah muda gadis itu terbuka, menutup, lalu kembali terbuka sebelum menggeleng kecil. "Tidak, tentu saja anda tidak sedang bercanda. Maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang masih sedikit terpatah-patah di awal.

"Bagus." Pria berambut keriting itu mengangguk dan menambahkan, "Mulai besok Baker Street 221B sudah menjadi alamatmu."

Lagi-lagi, ia telah membuat ikatan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki riwayat hidup tak biasa, pikir Sherlock.

.

Bagaimana mungkin Kagome bertemu Sherlock?

Jika bukan karena egonya yang tak kalah tinggi bila dibandingkan dengan milik Sesshoumaru, ia tidak akan terjebak di Inggris dengan kehidupan yang serba pas-pasan. Pada awalnya, _miko_ itu berpikir bahwa keadaan mentalnya akan lebih baik bila ia terpisah jauh dari tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan akan masa lalu. Oleh sebab itulah, setelah menamatkan pendidikannya sebagai perawat, ia menerima tawaran Sesshoumaru untuk menemani pria itu menjalankan bisnisnya di Eropa.

Sesampainya di sana, perubahan suasana memang ia dapatkan, namun, karena merasa hanya menjadi beban dan atas nama 'kemandirian' juga kekeraskepalaan, Kagome mencoba peruntungannya dengan mencoba untuk hidup sendiri. Sesshoumaru memberikannya waktu selama seminggu. Bila dalam waktu yang diberikan ia tidak juga mendapatkan pekerjaan maka, tidak ada lagi perdebatan. Sesshoumaru, sebagai sang a _lpha_ , merasa berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik bagi kawanannya.

Dan beruntung bagi dirinya, baru tiga hari mencoba mandiri, Kagome melihat iklan itu di koran. Iklan tentang pekerjaan yang sangat menggiurkan yang membuatnya mendatangi Baker street 221B. Makanan dan tempat tinggal akan disediakan secara gratis bagi mereka yang memenuhi syarat sebagai asisten pribadi untuk penelitian sebuah sindroma, pekerjaan menarik yang ditawarkan seorang detektif konsultan. Pekerjaan itu memang terdengar asing di telinganya tapi, ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri tanpa henti bila tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kenyamanan hidup yang diberikan Sesshoumaru sebagai _aniki_ -nya dan mencoba untuk berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

Pada minggu kedua, lebih tepatnya lagi pada malam ketiga belas Kagome menjadi objek penelitian, garis miring kelinci percobaan, _slash_ kekasih pura-pura demi penelitian.

"Kau benar-benar serius tentang ini," gumam Kagome. Gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun itu memandang ke sekeliling, saat itu sedang berada di sebuah bar medium di tengah kota London setelah dua puluh menit jarak yang mereka tempuh menggunakan taksi.

Dua gelas ukur tinggi_yang digunakan di laboratorium rumah sakit_berisi bir dengan hitungan presisi di tiap gelas sebesar 443,7 mili berdiri di atas meja di hadapan keduanya. Sherlock tidak mengangkat pandangannya dari layar ponselnya, tangannya sibuk menyentuh layar sebelum berkata, "kita punya waktu tiga jam, untuk mengunjungi lima bar dalam daftar."

"Apakah ini yang kau sebut kencan?" Dengan nada heran Kagome bertanya pada pria yang menjadi bos sekaligus teman satu _flat_ -nya. _Flat_ yang ia tempati adalah fasilitas dari pekerjaan yang kini disandangnya. Ia adalah asisten Sherlock Holmes, seorang detektif konsultan yang kini sedang meneliti sebuah _syndrome._

Selain Pre-Marriage Syndrome, Virgin Mary Syndrome, Marie Antoinette Syndrome, kini bertambah satu lagi sindrom, sindroma yang Sherlock Holmes ciptakan semenjak John, sahabat terbaiknya menikah. Dan sindrom itu ia namakan dengan nama istri sang sahabat, Sindroma Mary. Sebuah sindrom yang menerangkan kecemasan dan ketidakpahamannya akan rasa cinta atau hubungan romansa antara wanita dan pria. Oleh karena itulah ia membutuhkan asisten yang bersedia menerangkan kepadanya tentang kencan.

Iya, kencan. Untuk Sherlock Holmes yang menganggap kebanyakan orang berotak dungu, kencan adalah suatu hal yang asing. Seasing galaksi yang baru ditemukan, seasing itulah sebuah kencan bagi sang detektif.

Pria tinggi yang ditatap gadis itu menatap balik, ia menjawab acuh tak acuh. "Tidak juga."

"Ah, aku mengerti." Kagome mengangkat gelas ukur yang panjangnya satu meter itu sebelum meneguk sedikit isinya.

"Apa yang kau mengerti?" Tanya pria itu. Sejujurnya, Sherlock merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pendapat-pendapat orang disekelilingnya tentang sebuah pernikahan yang mengubah seseorang. Walaupun ia masih berpikir bahwa kata pernikahan hanyalah pergantian status dari dua orang dewasa yang tinggal bersama untuk meresmikan hubungan di mata masyarakat dan sebagai alasan untuk dapat berlibur sejenak dengan nama bulan madu sebelum kembali ke rutinitas masing-masing.

"Kau tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya?"

Pria itu menjawab dengan nada bosan, "aku pernah kesini sebelumnya." Ya, tentu saja ia pernah ke tempat itu saat sang dokter mengadakan pesta bujang.

"Dengan John," imbuh Kagome.

"Mrs. Hudson harus belajar untuk bungkam."

"Jangan bersikap jahat seperti itu." Kagome tertawa kecil. "Aku menyukainya. Dia ramah, dan manis."

Kedua alis pria itu terangkat ke atas sejenak sebelum ia berkomentar, "lucu."

Kedua alis gadis itu bertaut di tengah. "Lucu?" Ulangnya.

"Wanita itu mengatakan hal yang sama tentangmu."

"Benarkah?" Pria itu tak mengindahkannya, matanya menatap nyalang ke sekitar. "Jika ini adalah kencan, maka kau seharusnya sedikit lebih santai." Kagome menatap Sherlock dengan jenaka.

Takdir memang selalu membawanya bertemu laki-laki yang tidak biasa, Inuyasha yang kasar namun berhati lembut, Sesshoumaru yang dingin tapi penyayang, dan Sherlock, pria yang menyatakan diri bahwa ia telah menikah dengan pekerjaan yang dimilikinya. Sang detektif yang menguasai ilmu deduksi itu telah termakan oleh ketidakpercayaannya, ikatan emosi antar manusia yang dianggapnya tak berguna kini teramat menggugah rasa penasarannya. Karena itulah detektif itu berada di sebuah bar dengan dirinya, seorang gadis Jepang yang baru saja ia pekerjakan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"Kencan, kata yang mereka gunakan hanya untuk kebutuhan fisik." Ucapnya dingin. "Pria berjaket kulit cokelat," dengan gerakan kepala ke kanan ia menunjuk pria yang dimaksud, Kagome menoleh untuk mengikuti arah pandangan teman barunya itu. "Dokter bedah itu memiliki anjing setinggi dua kaki berwarna cokelat jenis Havier Charles King, dan ia sudah tiga tahun berada di dalam pernikahan yang tidak bahagia, namun masih berharap keadaan akan kembali seperti semula."

"Kau mulai lagi," gumam Kagome sambil tersenyum memandang kepongahan pria itu saat ia berbagi informasi yang orang lain tidak ketahui. "Maaf, tapi, aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kau tahu untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

"Itu sangat mudah." Dengan semangat Sherlock menjelaskan deduksinya dengan sangat cepat seakan tanpa spasi, koma, apalagi titik. "Kau lihat, garis menyilang di ujung kedua jari telunjuknya adalah tanda bahwa ia adalah dokter bedah yang sudah berpengalaman. Warna dan jenis anjing yang dimilikinya dapat dengan mudah disimpulkan dari bulu yang menempel pada celana panjang yang dikenakan. Pernikahan yang tidak bahagia dapat dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Setelan yang ia kenakan sudah agak usang, minimal sudah berusia tiga tahunan. Para pria lajang pasti akan mengenakan setelan terbaiknya untuk pergi ke bar dan menarik perhatian seorang wanita. Dan para pria yang telah menikah dan hendak mencari hiburan di bar tidak bisa melakukan hal itu demi menghindari kecurigaan pasangan mereka. Itu berarti, ia sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu berburu wanita."

"Berburu? Yang benar saja Sherlock." Kali ini Kagome tidak dapat menahan tawanya atas pilihan kata yang Sherlock gunakan. "Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama TV demi memenuhi penelitianmu tentang _syndrome_ itu. Tapi, sejujurnya aku penasaran bagaimana kau tahu ia telah menikah. Sejauh yang bisa kulihat ia tidak mengenakan cincin kawin. Bisa saja ia hanyalah pria penyendiri yang tak suka keluar rumah. Mungkin ia tipe pria lajang klasik yang lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan buku tebal tentang praktik kedokteran di depan perapiannya dan menunggu seorang wanita terhormat dan terpelajar yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup mengetuk pintu rumahnya? Atau ia mungkin salah satu dari sosiopat yang sedikit terobsesi tentang suatu hal, katakanlah, jenis-jenis tembakau dan ilmu deduksi misalnya?"

Mengabaikan sindiran terang-terangan itu Sherlock melanjutkan, "jari manisnya memang tidak mengenakan cincin pernikahan, lagipula tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk menggunakan benda kecil itu saat untuk pertama kalinya dalam jangka waktu yang lama ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan bersenang-senang. Tapi, kau bisa melihat dari tanda di jari manisnya, bagian yang lebih pucat dan mengecil dibandingkan sekelilingnya. Tak perlu kujelaskan seharusnya kau mengerti."

Kagome menyahut, "Cincin itu terus menempel di jarinya selama beberapa tahun lamanya hingga beberapa jam yang lalu?"

Sherlock mengangguk. "Dia datang ke tempat ini hanya karena ajakan temannya. Kurang lebih setiap dua atau tiga menit sekali ia melirik ponsel yang berada di saku jaketnya agar ia tidak melewatkan pesan atau panggilan yang masuk, yang tentu saja dari orang yang ia sayangi. Karena ia anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki sanak saudara lain, jadi kurasa orang yang tidak ingin dibuat cemas olehnya adalah istrinya sendiri. Pria itu telah menikah, tapi ia tidak terlalu bahagia. Meski begitu, bila dilihat dari beberapa hal lain, pria itu tidak berniat melepaskan diri sepenuhnya. Kemungkinan besar karena ekonomi rumah tangganya yang selama ini didominasi oleh sang istri."

"Wow, itu sangat ... " Kagome tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Mengesankan?"

"Menyedihkan."

"Menyedihkan?"

"Aku baru saja hendak mengatakan menakjubkan sebelum merasa kasihan padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menikmati waktunya disini."

"Apakah kau menikmati waktumu disini, Kagome?"

Ada secercah ketulusan yang gadis itu tangkap dari pertanyaan yang pria itu berikan. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan menanyakan hal itu. Tunggu sebentar, pertanyaanmu itu cukup sulit bagiku." Kagome mengangguk-angguk, alisnya bertemu di tengah, ia memasang tampang seakan sedang berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa detik, sambil tersenyum riang ia menjawab, "Tidak buruk. Sedikit lebih baik dibanding kencan pertama kita yang mendadak di TKP sebuah kasus pembunuhan dimana korbannya di mutilasi menjadi delapan bagian."

Laki-laki berambut ikal itu menatap layar ponsel sekejap sebelum menatap gadis itu dan menanyakan hal yang melenceng dari topik sebelumnya, "Apakah kau belum ingin pergi ke toilet?"

"Hah? Erm, kurasa ..., " Kagome menggeleng.

"Setelah jumlah cairan yang masuk ketubuhmu, seharusnya alkohol sudah mulai mengalir ke dalam darah. Dan itu membuat-"

"Hentikan, kumohon!" Gadis itu membekap mulut Sherlock. Sambil menarik tangan dari pria itu, ia berucap, "Aku mengerti. _Speaking of the devil,_ entah mengapa desakan itu muncul begitu kau mengucapkannya." Dengan itu, Kagome berjalan menjauh ke sudut ruangan tempat toilet berada.

Baru saja Kagome keluar dari pintu toilet, seorang pria yang tak dikenal sudah mendekatinya. "Permisi Tuan, aku mau lewat." Kata-kata sopan dari Kagome tak diindahkan, laki-laki itu malah semakin mendekat dan menhimpitnya ke sudut ruangan. Dari bau napas dan tindak-tanduk sudah jelas bahwa orang itu mabuk berat. Tiba-tiba, pria yang kemungkinan besar usianya berada di akhir tiga puluhan mulai menarik lengannya dan memaksa Kagome untuk menciumnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek!"

Kagome memberontak, ia mendorong tubuh dan menendang kaki pria itu berkali-kali, tapi semua usahanya sia-sia, tubuh pria itu terlalu besar. Si pemabuk itu tak juga mengurungkan niat, wajahnya terjulur, bibirnya siap mencium. Niat buruknya terhenti hanya karena ada Sherlock yang mendadak muncul di tengah mereka. Dengan gagahnya, sang detektif melepaskan cengkraman laki-laki mabuk itu dari Kagome dan menghadiahkan sebuah tinju tepat di wajah. Pria tak dikenal itu pun ambruk dan pingsan di tempat.

"Kita pulang."

.

 **Baker Street, di malam yang sama ...**

Mereka menanjak tangga kecil itu bersamaan, gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Sherlock, tapi pria itu malah terus menapaki anak tangga yang menuju lantai atas, ke kamar Kagome. Dengan gerakan kepala kecil yang diberikan detektif itu, Kagome pun menurut.

"Kali ini aku mengantarmu hingga ke depan pintu. Persis seperti apa yang orang awam lakukan di akhir kencan."

Tawa gadis itu berderai sesaat. Mengingat petualangannya di sengoku jidai, _miko_ muda itu bertutur, "Sejujurnya, aku pun tidak pernah merasakan kencan yang dilakukan oleh orang awam selain denganmu. Dan aku tidak tahu apa kencan yang kita lakukan dapat dikatakan sama seperti yang dilakukan orang pada umumnya. Tapi ..." kedua sudut bibir Kagome bergerak-gerak kecil sebelum sepenuhnya melengkung ke atas dan membentuk senyum tulus. "Tapi terima kasih telah menolongku tadi, dan terima kasih banyak untuk malam ini. Aku sangat menghargainya."

Belum sempat Sherlock memberikan respons, dengan cepat, gadis itu berjinjit dan mencium pipi kanannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dengan dua kata, _"Good night."_

Pria jangkung itu sempat tertegun selama tiga detik di tempat sebelum ia memutar badan dan menuju kamarnya.

.

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian ...**

Dengan wajah yang teramat sangat serius Sherlock berkata, "Kau melihat tapi tidak memperhatikan."

"Sherlock~" potong Kagome dengan nada manja. Alih-alih mengindahkannya, pria itu malah tak henti memberi ceramah pada sosok yang duduk di sofa yang biasa John duduki. "Kau gagal mengaitkan antara aksi yang kau lakukan dan konsekuensi yang akan datang kemudian." Sang detektif membungkuk, "Untuk terakhir kali kuperingatkan, bila kau ingin menyimpan mainanmu," pria itu memberikan mainan bayi yang berbunyi tiap kali digerakkan, "maka simpanlah, jangan kau lempar lagi, mengerti?"

Bayi itu menjawabnya dengan tawa ceria. Sedetik kemudian mainan itu kembali terlempar tepat ke wajah satu-satunya Detektif Konsultan yang ada di dunia dengan bunyi gemerincing. Saat itu, bibir Sherlock yang membentuk satu garis tipis segera melengkung ke bawah.

Sang _miko_ yang melihat kejadian itu lantas tertawa. Kagome lekas menggendong bayi perempuan yang menggemaskan itu sambil berucap, "Oh, Sherlock, kau pantas mendapatkan itu. Dia hanyalah bayi manis tak berdaya yang hanya ingin bermain denganmu." Dengan suara yang meniru anak kecil, Kagome bertanya pada buah cinta John dan Mary itu, "Aku benar kan, _Sweetie_? Kau hanya ingin bermain."

Kala Sherlock Holmes menatap lekat bayi mungil itu, ia mengingat apa yang Mycroft definisikan sebagai 'manusia yang belum sepenuhnya dapat berfungsi.' Kakaknya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi terkadang, ia menganggap mahluk kecil itu sangat mengagumkan.

Akan tetapi, sejak kapan _flat_ -nya menjadi tempat penitipan bayi? Kemudian, detektif itu menoleh pada pasangan suami istri yang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan di sofa panjangnya.

"Jangan khawatir Rosamund, beberapa bulan lagi kau akan memiliki teman bermain."

Suara halus Kagome menyadarkan Sherlock dari lamunannya. Sang ahli deduksi itu menatap perut Kagome yang membesar.

Dan, sejak kapan ia menjadi calon ayah?!

~KHxSH~

* * *

TnM's notes: Thanks to Nn and Vryheid.

Utk req Hijikata Toshizou, mungkin nanti akan lama krn harus nonton animenya dulu, gome~


End file.
